1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a backplane structure and a server system utilizing a backplane structure, in particular, to an improved backplane structure and a server utilizing a backplane structure having active components arranged separately from passive components.
2. Description of Related Art
With respect to our daily schedule of the present time, electronic products are widely used in nearly 90% of our daily needs. As we look closely at our living style today, almost all information and signal processing requires the use of electronic products, server systems and network systems to achieve the goal of such high volume transmissions. With the advancement of our technology and various professions, the complexity of server system is continuously increasing. For example, the transmission speed has been tremendously increased from thousands of bits per second in the past to today's several million bits per second. The technology of Cloud data transmission is also becoming more common. The hardware components, including the central processors and server systems, need to be developed more extensively in order to effectively achieve the processing and transmission of such electrical signals. As a result, the hardware development is an essential issue to be dealt with endlessly in the industry.
During the server system development process, heat dissipation has always been a key issue. As a matter of fact, the life cycle of a server system is not only based upon the speed, performance, price or quality, but also the heat dissipation capacity thereof. If the capacity of heat dissipation is poor, the computing performance and quality must be poor as well. As a result, the costs spent on the equipment and maintenance would be increased significantly.
Please refer to FIG. 1 showing a perspective view of a backplane of a conventional server system. In general, as shown in FIG. 1, the backplane 9 is formed by a single piece of printed circuit board (PCB) which are mounted by various types of electronic components. In specific, the backplane 9 comprises a plurality of passive components 91 and active components 92. As known in the person skilled in the art, the active components 92 upon the backplane 9 will generate high thermal heat and energy. Along with the passive components 91 with lower thermal heat, the backplane 9 inevitably cause massive heat dissipation issue during the operation. In other words, since the active components 92 with high thermal heat are placed together with the passive components 91 with lower thermal heat, the high thermal temperature of the active components 92 would definitely rise the temperature of the passive components 91 and cause them overheated. Furthermore, in the conventional server system, air vents are rarely provided on the backplanes for heat dissipation. Even if further fans or other auxiliary heat dissipation devices are additionally introduced, the volume and costs of server system would also be increased. Therefore, there is a need, for the person skilled in the art and for the industry, to develop and provide and an improved backplane structure to resolve the heat dissipation issues onto server systems.
With respect to the merits and spirits of the present invention, the following provides further detailed description along with the accompanied drawings thereof.